La Viuda Negra
by Vanuzza
Summary: despues de la muerte de su hermana, Marina Travolti va a una tienda de animales y algo muy familiar se cruza en su camino... REVIEWS PLEASE!


**LA VIUDA NEGRA**

"_Windy la araña, tejió su telaraña… vino la lluvia y se la llevo…"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

no te preocupes- dijo una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda

Deja de hacerte la tonta Marina, abre los ojos y mira que no podemos hacer nada con esta lluvia- dijo una muchacha llamada Pilar, de cabello negro con dos mechas rojas, ojos negros y piel morena oscura

¿Es solo que tu nunca has querido mirar en lo hermosa que es la lluvia, para que esperar un día soleado, puedes mojarte, no te pasara nada malo- dijo ella agarrando la silla de ruedas donde se sentaba Pilar- Te llevare afuera

¿Pero que hay de mi gripe?- dijo ella asustada mientras Marina abría la puerta

No te preocupes, no te pasara nada…- dijo ella caminando al patio con Pilar en la silla de ruedas

Un rato después, pronto el cuerpo de Pilar estaba en una ambulancia, con una mascara de oxigeno cubriendo su cara, un marcapasos, un suero, y demás instrumentos médicos, cuatro paramédicos alrededor de ella, su madre llorando, su padre rezando por que todo salga bien, y su hermana, Marina, mirando la imagen del espíritu de su hermana menor desvanecerse fuera de su cuerpo…

En el hospital…

Lo lamento tanto- dijo el medico a la familia Travolti- No pudimos salvarla….

"_Dr. Parker, lo esperan en la sala de cirugía" _indicó la secretaria desde el parlante

Discúlpenme- dijo el

Adelante- dijo el padre abrazando a la madre y la hermana de la reciente fallecida

En el cuarto donde estaba Pilar, un muchacho alto, de descendencia china, se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama donde un cuerpo muerto e inmóvil descansaba… Sentada en su regazo, una niña de cabello negro y piel morena dormía acurrucada en brazos del joven oriental

.--.--.--.--.--.

El caso de la viuda negra, la familia Travolti pierde a su hija mayor, Marina Maria, por lo que supuestamente es…. ¡¿Una picada de araña!- preguntó León leyendo el caso

Debió tener mucho veneno esa araña, ¿que tipo era?- dijo Jill después de ahogar una risa en su garganta

Una viuda negra…- dijo él leyendo el informe

Eso lo explica, La viuda negra es la araña con el veneno más mortal de su raza…-dijo ella cruzando sus brazos contra su pecho

¿De donde sacaste esa información, no digas que otro de tus documentales de Animal Planet, ya me has relatado muchos de esos- dijo León tapando su cara con una mano frustradamente recordando como de repente Jill comenzó a interesarse demasiado en la naturaleza

Jill rió suavemente- No, esta vez no, la vez que le llevamos dulces a D le pedí que me contara sobre algunos animales, me dijo ese dato de esta araña y… ¿León?

León comenzó a pensar en D, aquellos colores hermosos en sus ojos, su cabello negro y suave como la seda, su piel de porcelana china antigua y su sutil voz… tanta perfección era increíble que estuviera contenida en un solo hombre

Tierra llamando a León, desde la torre de control… responda….- dijo Jill sacudiendo una mano frente a su cara

¿Eh?- dijo León distraído

Déjalo, Jill- dijo Howell tomando un poco de su café- Seguro pensaba de nuevo en el Conde D…- terminó su oración ahogando una risa

¡Patrañas!- dijo León algo frustrado- ¡No digas tales idioteces!

Relájate León- dijo Jill

Si, solo juego, no tienes que comportarte como un niño de 7 años- dijo Howell riendo ligeramente

Mira quien habla- Dijo León con sarcasmo

¿Que estas insinuando?- preguntó Howell mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados con una expresión algo ofendida

Olvídalo, amigo- dijo el poniéndose su chaqueta- Iré a averiguar el caso de Marina Travolti, ¿A dónde debo ir esta vez?- pregunto León a Jill, rogando que no fuera la tienda de animales

Adivina- dijo Jill con mirada picaresca- Supongo que D ya debe estar empezando a servir el té, así que mejor vete antes de que se enfrié

En pocas palabras, vete a la tienda de animales- dijo Howell

León camino fuera de la oficina pensando en cierta hermosa criatura china…

.--.--.--.--.--.

Hola mi Detective, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó D con una sonrisa muy dulce

Otra muerte en la cual indagar, lo de siempre D- dijo el sentándose en el sillón- ¿Reconoce a esta adolescente, su nombre es Marina Travolti, fuentes nos explicaron que usted le vendió un animal…

Insecto, para ser más exacto, Detective querido…- dijo él sin dejar de mirar las fotos

Lo que sea, ¿tiene un contrato verdad?- pregunto él

Como siempre Detective, un animal que no es común no se vende sin antes mostrar el contrato- dijo él caminando a un estante estirando su brazo para alcanzar el gabinete mas alto pero no lo lograba- Oh dios, espere un momento

Ok- dijo León mirando como D se subía sobre un pequeño taburete

Aquí esta el…. ¡Ah!- grito él perdiendo el equilibrio

D estaba por caer al suelo, pero por suerte León había sido muy rápido, y logro tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera a la tierra, León lo llevo hasta el sillón, colocando sus piernas delgadas en su regazo, mientras su brazo se posaba en sus hombros…

Gracias, mi detective querido- dijo D sonrojándose por la pose en la que se encontraban…

No se preocupe, ahora muéstreme el contrato- dijo él

"Cláusulas:

1ra: No la muestre a nadie

2da: No la deje en la lluvia

3ra: Tenga cuidado de no quedar atrapado en su telaraña"

¿Porque no debe dejarla en la lluvia?- preguntó León

Bien, esta araña era de un tipo muy raro, su cuerpo a pesar de contener tanto veneno era muy frágil por fuera, la lluvia causa una reacción que quema su piel completamente en pocos segundos… por lo cual nunca debe de ser tocada por esta…- dijo D mirando en los ojos de León

Bueno, supongo que lo de la telaraña seria por que la araña mordería al dueño y comenzaría a morir por su veneno, y entonces…- León puso cara de pensativo

Se comenzaría a alimentar del cuerpo de esa persona- dijo el sonriéndole

Espere, ¿como una arañita podría comerse una persona completa?- preguntó León algo desconcertado de que algo tan pequeño pudiera hacer eso

Créame, esa araña no es cualquier cosa, puede matar en un máximo de 5 segundos- dijo él algo nostálgico

Oye D, ¿que ocurre?- preguntó el acariciando su cabello negro mientras su cabeza se posaba suavemente en su hombro

Nada, detective querido, solo pensaba en esa pobre muchacha…- dijo el abrazando a León como si fuera un oso de peluche

¡Q!- chilló Q-chan revoloteando y metiéndose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de León y sacando una caja de dulces

¡Hey!- replicó León al pequeño conejo murciélago

Que dulce Detective querido, usted es una persona tan detallista- dijo D levantando la cabeza y mirando en los ojos de León

Tranquilo, siempre me tendrá como alguien detallista para usted- dijo él pensando _"Oh no, ahora si metí la pata"_

Gracias- dijo D dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras comenzaba a comer los chocolates con Q-chan y León

.--.--.--.--.--.

Una adolescente de 16 años caminaba por las calles de San Francisco, era algo tan triste, todo le recordaba a su hermana, era como en una película, veía por todos lados gemelas, mellizas, morochas, amigas, niñas, todas en pareja como hermanas que son…

Comenzó a llorar, por todo lo que había ocurrido a su hermana menor, ella la vio, morir por su culpa, como su cuerpo comenzó a cerrar el paso de oxigeno y ella no lograba respirar desmayándose… la ambulancia llego 10 minutos después…

Los doctores le colocaron un suero para pasar las medicinas y ayudar a combatir su gripe, le pusieron una mascara de oxigeno para ayudarla a respirar, el marcapasos cada vez anotaba latidos mas y mas lentos, ella estaba viendo todo desde afuera de la ambulancia, los doctores intentaban todo…

Hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero en cuanto llegaron al hospital, le había dado un derrame cerebral, ella lloro y lloro hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus ojos quedaron secos…

Pero la muerte de su hermana le hizo ver las cosas diferentes, la vida constaba de un equilibrio extremadamente frágil que incluso una lluvia y gripe mataron a su hermana…

¿Qué, ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella mirando alrededor- Es Chinatown…- dijo reconociendo todo mirando a su izquierda una tienda de animales

Su curiosidad la hizo entrar a la extravagante tienda, el olor a incienso lleno su nariz de un delicioso y agradable aroma oriental, los adornos y muebles todo obviamente provenientes de Asia, todo combinado hacia parecer la tienda como algún salón en un palacio chino de la antigüedad que ella había visto en libros de Historia Universal.

Hola jovencita, en que puedo servirle- dijo un hombre alto y con cierto estilo principesco y bastante elegante

Hola, quisiera una mascota, algo sencillo de cuidar…- dijo ella pensando en su hermana muerta y derramando una lagrima

D sonrió de una manera paterna, tomo la barbilla de la muchacha mirando en ambas esmeraldas vidriosas llenas de lágrimas

Descuida pequeña, ella no esta enojada contigo…- dijo el sonriendo, referido a su hermana como si hubiera leído su mente

Pero como supo…

Tranquila, ven conmigo, tengo el animal perfecto para ti- dijo el conde levantando la cortina vinotinto permitiéndole pasar a la trastienda

Señor- dijo la muchacha caminando a su lado por un largo pasillo alumbrado por el candelabro que llevaba D

Dígame jovencita- dijo el dulcemente

¿Qué tipo de animal le parece perfecto para mi?- preguntó ella curiosamente

Es un arácnido, también conocida como la viuda negra- dijo el mirando en el rostro desconcertado y confundido de la muchacha- Ya veras, es muy artístico y creo que te gustara al verlo

Esta bien- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza

Llegaron a una puerta negra, con algo como el símbolo de una forma arácnida de color carmesí que irradiaba luz de una forma maravillosa, D abrió la puerta alumbrando con los candelabros la hermosa habitación en un color lila suave con un gran olor a lirios, se podían ver cortinas blancas que daban a algo parecido a un balcón, lo cual era imposible debido a donde estaba la tienda, pero igual Marina no se preocupo por eso

¿Dónde esta mi araña?- preguntó ella un poco impaciente

D señaló hacia una figura femenina sentada en el suelo, sus ropas eran como la parte superior de un kimono, su cabello largo negro recogido en una cola alta con una cinta roja, dos mechones rojos de cada lado que no fueron atados a la cinta, su piel era de un moreno liso y hermoso….

Hora de levantarse Pilar-chan, abra los ojos- dijo el sacudiendo suavemente el cuerpo de la muchacha

Los ojos de "Pilar" se abrieron, y Marina pudo ver los ojos más extraños que ella allá visto, eran negros totalmente, aparentaban no tener más que una gran pupila dividida en varias partes como los de cualquier insecto, pero eso no fue lo que asustó a Marina, si no que en cuanto ella se levanto, no habían piernas, si no un tórax negro de araña con 4 patas largas, finas y elegantes de cada lado del tórax… en eso Marina miró mas de cerca a la extraña figura en frente de ella

¿Pi…Pilar?- tartamudeó Marina

La extraña arácnida sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha _"Te he esperado por tanto tiempo"_

¿Qué?- preguntó Marina pero Pilar no contesto, dio un suspiro largo y se volteo a ver al conde- La llevare…

Bien, sígueme por favor- dijo el

Le mostró el contrato, firmo, acepto todas las condiciones y se fue junto con Pilar, al rato observó como Pilar tejía una gran telaraña entre dos árboles en el patio, pero por andar de distraída y descuidada cayó y quedo atrapada en la telaraña, pronto el apetito de Pilar comenzó a arder dentro de ella, y mordió el cuello de Marina.

Marina gritó en dolor, pero nadie alcanzó a oírle, Pilar dejo escapar de sus colmillos a los vasos sanguíneos de Marina todo el veneno mortal contenido en ella, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, cerrando sus pulmones envidando la entrada de oxigeno, ahogándola y matándola…

"_Te quiero mucho, hermana mayor"_

Pilar se sentó observándola, mirando el cielo gris nublarse y poco a poco comenzando a llover suavemente y luego mas fuerte… quemando la textura y piel delicada de Pilar, pero aun asi siguió hay sentada mirando la lluvia y a su hermana que simplemente parecía estar dormida en la telaraña

"_Pronto estaremos juntas"_

Pilar tomo el cuerpo muerto e inmóvil en sus brazos, se sentó de nuevo en la lluvia, abrazando a Marina con dulzura y cariño, acariciando suavemente su cabello negro, y pronto acabando convirtiéndose en una pequeña araña muerta sobre su mano sutil, la mano sutil de su hermana fallecida… la promesa de que estarían juntas fue cumplida por fin…

"_Windy la araña, tejió su telaraña… vino la lluvia y se la llevo…"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

Escrito por: Count-Vanessa-D


End file.
